Meet Our Destinies
by One Thousand Trees with Ribbon
Summary: Thinking of deleting! If want this story saved I need more reviews.   When Good Witch Esme and Evil Witch Victoria get bored what do they do? Create six super powered kids thats what!


Prologue

* * *

><p><p>

**Hey, so here it is – my second fanfiction EVER! I'm sooooooo excited for you guys to read it so, here is the prologue! :)**

**Oh, and here is a poem**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**And neither do you!**

* * *

><p><p>

3rd person's POV

As good witch Esme paced along her balcony, she couldn't help but think she was bored. Looking out over the white granite railing and seeing the vibrant blues, pinks, and purples of the sky, she thought of a happier time, when she was not burdened with the pressure of being the only good witch still alive. She had come from a long line of witches, both good and bad, and after her mother passed not but only a fortnight ago, it only left her and her sister to look after the checkerboard palace, her sister being the evil witch Victoria. The sisters were complete opposites, good and evil – or bad, whatever you want.

But she aways had her husband, good wizard Carlisle, to help her whenever she and her sister quarreled about the keeping of the magical balance of the world. See, Esme and Victoria, and their husbands, Carlisle and James, were the creators of every magical thing known on earth. Carlisle and Esme created the first true love, a child's first laugh, smiles, laughs, things like that.

But Victoria and James were – as always – their opposites. They were the basis for nightmares and monsters under the bed, and if you were thinking as a child than you could call James the original boogeyman.

At the same time, evil witch Victoria was thinking the same thing. She too was bored, and she thought a good show was the perfect thing to brighten her life.

Swiftly exciting her bedroom she went off to search for James. Crossing through the black half of the checkerboard palace she saw all of the very familiar decorations and designs of the century old castle. The arch at the beginning of the entrance to the sitting room, the old portraits of the long deceased relatives, along with their preserved wands. Victoria could only imagine the power of all of the wands combined. **(A/N: Hint, Hint) **

After searching quite vigorously for her husband she finally submitted to using her magic to call him, or poof him up, whichever came first. Snapping her fingers she immediately brought her husband before her.

James, who was very engrossed in his latest horror movie, was quite upset and dizzy when his wife zapped him up from at least a few thousand feet away, and he found it quite hard to see afterwards.

"What Victoria!" He asked, extremely aggravated that se did not search him out on foot.

"I'm bored James, so you and me along with my dreaded sister and her awful husband will put together another show." Taking his hand she then lead him out of the black half of the palace up into the white half – her sister's domain.

"Esme!" She yelled. Trying to get the attention of her sister that she could just see off in the distance.

Esme was quite startled when she heard her sister's exclamation, her sister almost _never _called upon her for anything unless it was extremely important. Her thoughts turned to some of the worst case scenarios she could think of when she saw that Victoria had also brought along her husband.

"Victoria, are you all right? Is something wrong?" Esme asked. He immediately wished Carlisle was here, and because of the fact that all of her wishes came true, good wizard Carlisle unfazed from being poofed up so suddenly appeared as promptly as ever before his wife.

"Is everything okay, love?" He asked Esme, worried his sister-in-law had hurt his wife.

"Yes, yes, you two, everything is fine. I was simply going to ask if me and James could make another story with you. We were both quite bored." After finishing her statement James huffed beside her. He had been perfectly fine watching his movie until _someone _had interrupted him.

"Oh," Esme exclaimed, delighted for _something_ to do. "I would love to Victoria, I myself was also quite bored."

"Delightful." victoria said. "Let us proceed to the magic tower, so we can get started." Turning her back to them, Victoria gracefully walked up the spiral staircase placed right on the center of the castle – where both couples could reach the tower of magic.

Climbing up the staircase, Carlisle couldn't help but think that Victoria was up to no good, again. He was very good at reading people, and right now Victoria seemed slightly dangerous in his point of view.

"Here we are." Victoria said as she pushed back an old wooden door, the sudden gust of wind causing built up dust to scatter everywhere, making all four of them cough.

Alright." Esme said, grabbing her wand and walking over to the open window. "Let us get started."

After her words Carlisle, Victoria, and James, copied Esme's lead and grabbed their own wands, and were now standing in a semi circle around the large round open window over looking planet earth.

"There will be six of them." Esme stated after a long while of thinking between the two pairs.

"Six?" Victoria asked doubtfully. "Why six?"

"Why, three perfectly matched pairs of lovers, dear sister." Esme stated already seeing her six heroes in her mind.

"Alright then, we shall also have three villains." James said. Victoria, surprised by his fowardness added, "Yes, three villains, me and James shall play two, and we shall call the other, Laurent. He will be our adopted son, but every bit as evil as us." Esme was hesitant, but let Victoria have her fun.

"Oh, and yes," Said Victoria, "He can look however he may please." And with that she let her sign of magic, a vampire bat, fly down to earth. "We shall follow in a minute, but we are not done here." James said, answering the look of confusion on Carlisle's face after they did not leave too.

"Okay, so the first two will be, Alice, after my great grandmother, and Jasper, after your great grandfather." Esme said, looking at Carlisle, who just smiled sweetly back at his wife. "Alice will be hyper, and Jasper will be calm, to calm Alice down. She shall see the future, and will grow up with loving parents, as will Jasper, who may control emotions. On their 18th birthdays they will meet their destinies." Finished Esme, and Carlisle could practically see the love coming off of her. Esme then sent two bubbles down to earth, and Alice and Jasper were born.

"I'll do the next on sweetie," Carlisle said. Sad he was missing out on all the game making fun.

"The next couple will be, hmmmmmm, ah yes, Emmett, and uhhhhh, Rosalie. Yes, thats it, she will be able to see auras, and Emmett will be super strong. It will be love at first sight. Rosalie will have only a father because her mother died, and he will have only a mother because his father died, and when they both turn eighteen, they will meet their destinies." By the end Carlisle was very proud of his story, and as was Esme. Carlisle then sent down two maple leaves, and Rosalie and Emmett were born.

"Okay, our last couple will be, well, the girl's name will be Isabella, Bella for short." Esme started, thinking of a story.

"And he boy's name will be Edward," Said Carlisle, thinking of how he had always wanted a boy named Edward.

"Bella shall be able to control elements, and she will be an -" Esme started to say, but was cut off by Victoria.

"An orphan, in foster care, and Edward will be a rich, gentlemanly boy, who can read minds, oh yes, thats good, and on their eighteenth birthday, they will meet their destinies." Said Victoria. Esme and Carlisle both looked at her strangely, but Victoria just shrugged and said, "Make it happen." And with that a leaf and a bubble floated down to earth, and Edward and Bella were born.

Not that long after Victoria and James then went down to earth also, to continue in their little game, and Esme and Carlisle could only watch, and when all was calm again in the magic tower, Esme whispered,

"Be safe, my children."

**So, like it? No like it? Next chapter up in a day or two, sooooooo REVIEW!**


End file.
